


7.00 AM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

by GreenTarget



Series: По времени Бикон-Хиллз [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Серия объединенных одним миром драбблов</p></blockquote>





	7.00 AM по времени Бикон-Хиллз

— Проклятье. Дерек, где мои кроссовки? 

Для того чтобы открыть один глаз уходит половина всех оставшихся сил.

— Посмотри на люстре в гостиной. 

— Что?! Какого хрена мои кроссовки должны быть на… Так, один есть. 

Дерек вздыхает и снова утыкается носом в подушку. Сколько ему удалось поспать? Два часа? Час? А мелкий паршивец бодр и весел так, будто это не его всю ночь трахали. Хотя голос всё ещё сорвано-хриплый, и это немного утешает. Всё-таки хорошо он Стайлза…

— Где мой ремень?! 

Дерек машинально тянется к шее, но полоски чёрной кожи там уже нет. Где они вчера…

— Прости. Я его порвал. Возьми мой. 

— Я тебя ненавижу. Это уже шестой! 

Дерек трётся о подушку щекой и широко, с удовольствием зевает.

Стайлз бурчит себе под нос, чем-то шуршит, чертыхается, и губы Дерека против воли вздрагивают в улыбке.

Похоже, кто-то чересчур торопливый в очередной раз застрял в рубашке. 

Внезапная тишина может означать только одно, и Дерек, не открывая глаз, чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы Стайлзу было удобно его поцеловать. Чтобы медленно и нежно поцеловать его самому.

А потом, несмотря на протесты, снова затащить в кровать.

**Author's Note:**

> Серия объединенных одним миром драбблов


End file.
